


Thanksgiving

by BambiScott



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: “Derek you didn’t bring anything for dinner. Not even rolls. I wish you would at least, try to bring a side dish for thanksgiving.”“And I wish you would stop inviting Y/N. She’s my ex.”Derek Hale x Reader





	Thanksgiving

 

“Derek you didn’t bring anything for dinner. Not even rolls. I wish you would at least, try to bring a side dish for thanksgiving.” Laura basically shouted from the kitchen.

Derek sighed, he knew Laura loved getting the family together for the holidays since the fire but he was annoyed as always.

“And I wish you would stop inviting Y/N. She’s my ex.”

Laura rolled her eyes in the famous Hale way as she walked into the dining room where Derek had sat down with a beer in hand.

“She’s my best friend Der! She’s family!”

“Whatever just don’t you dare put my place card next to hers.”

Derek stood up not wanting to fight with his sister anymore and started walking to the living room seeing Cora and Malia looking at Cora’s phone probably planning someone’s downfall. He just wanted a nice dinner with his sisters and Peter but that never seemed to happen when his sister was in charge.

Derek decided to sit on the front porch swing hoping to get a break from Laura when Y/N walked up the steps.

“Happy Thanksgiving Derek.” Y/n said as she rocked on the sides of her feet.

“Hey Y/N.” Derek looked at her then to his hands. “You too.”

She smiled as she started to walk into the house but Y/N turned around to look back at Derek.

“I brought the rolls you probably forgot.”

Derek looked up at her and chucked as Y/N walked into the house.

Maybe this dinner with his ex would not be so bad.


End file.
